


Недостаточно

by katharialva, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль никогда не знал Кроули
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Недостаточно

Адам и Ева, держась за руки, выбираются из Эдема, их нежные ноги, до того знавшие лишь мягкость зелёной травы и холодок ручья, тонут в колючем горячем песке. Адам крепко сжимает меч, они идут — куда, зачем? Азирафель не знает, что открыл им плод познания, отчего они решили покинуть чудесный мир, где было всё, почему они пошли искать и строить своё.

Возможно, в этом и была суть. Они шли делать _сами_ — а не томиться в чужом раю.

Эдем опустел. Конечно, Адам и Ева не были единственными существами в саду, вся природа кишела жизнью, но та жизнь была _неразумна_. Азирафель находил удовольствие в беседах с людьми. Они, конечно, не были ему ровней, но дар речи был их неотъемлемым свойством. Других же ангелов Азирафель предпочел бы не видеть как можно дольше.

Ева говорила, что съесть яблоко ей подсказал змий, невесть откуда взявшийся в этом райском саду. Азирафель был бы рад встретить этого змия — лишь бы не стоять тут, на стене, в одиночестве. Свист меча взрезал его мысли: Адам убил в первый раз. Руки первого человека обагрились чужой кровью.

На горизонте мрачнели тучи. Азирафель не знал, что такое тучи и как они называются, но тёмные пятна на небесной глади звучали с его настроением изумительно в унисон.

Так Азирафель изобрёл тоску.

~~~

Шли годы, нет, _тысячелетия_. Азирафель упросил отправить его на Землю независимым наблюдателем от Рая. Он был далёк от ангелов и их слепой преданности (о чём старался думать как можно реже, ведь, как знать, не за те ли же мысли пал Люцифер). Он жил среди людей, жил их короткими жизнями и страстями. Он смотрел, как почти всё человечество погибает в потоках гнева Всевышней, и не смел спасти безвинных, он наблюдал за казнью Иисуса, не в силах облегчить его боль, он ввязывался в рыцарские ордена и человеческие войны — и оставался чужим. Один, как всегда.

Среди людей он искал... _кого-то_. Это было абсурдно, даже лучшие люди жили бесконечно быстро. Стоило ему привыкнуть к ним, они дряхлели, болели, погибали от чужой пули или колёс поезда. Люди были ему что те мотыльки, бестолково бьющиеся о стёкла фонаря в попытке сгореть в пламени. Конечно, его _кто-то_ не мог быть человеком — но кем он тогда был? И был ли он?

В попытках отвлечься от поиска, _забыться_ , он пристрастился к человеческой еде и литературе. Первая питала его тело, не нуждавшееся в пище, вторая — дух, превосходящий всех писателей скопом и по отдельности. Но эти, казалось бы, бессмысленные людские занятия стали ему близки и дороги.

Временами он смотрел на небо и думал, кто же создал все эти звёзды? Пал ли тот ангел или оказался закован в цепи бюрократии?

Отчего-то Азирафелю казалось, что тот, кто создал звёзды, сумеет его понять.

~~~

Гавриил появился внезапно, как и всегда. Он никогда не ограничивал себя стараниями походить на людей. Он носил человеческие костюмы, бегал по разным паркам и временами пытался улыбнуться — но его лицо будто не было создано для улыбок, и каждая из них выглядела невыносимо искусственно.

Он принёс весть о появлении Антихриста на Земле и порадовался грядущей битве с Адом. Азирафель, страж Восточных врат Эдема, сражаться не хотел. Не хотел он и вырождения человеческого мира: пускай среди людей не было кого-то, они скрашивали его тысячелетия, готовили еду и писали книги.

Они жили, создания Божьи. Почему из-за желания ангелов и демонов выяснить, кто сильнее, люди должны умереть?

Нет, Азирафеля это не устраивало. Впервые за долгие годы он ничего не ждал и никого не искал. У него появилась цель. Возможно, глупая и отчаянная, но может же и ангел потерять голову хоть раз за шесть тысячелетий?

И ведь он смог. Стоя на военной базе Тэдфилда, глядя на юную ведьму и последнего охотника на ведьм, на детей и стариков, Азирафель понимал: он справился. Апокалипсис не состоится. Люди будут жить дальше, а у него будет время искать дальше.

Возможно, однажды он _найдёт_.

~~~

Кроули ненавидел себя.

Это не было новостью, он возненавидел себя в тот миг, когда его крылья стали чернеть, сгорая. Но ненависть, которую он испытывал сейчас, превосходила по силе все чувства, когда-либо им испытанные.

Тогда, в райском саду, он не сумел подняться на стену. Испугался ли, засмущался, он и сам себе не признается. Прятался, как дурак, под деревьями, и смотрел на самого красивого ангела на свете. Он обратился в змия и обернулся вокруг ветки, чтобы тот его не заметил, а сам смотрел: ангел отдал человеку своё оружие, — кто знает, зачем? — вернулся на стену и стал смотреть вдаль с лицом столь печальным, что чёрное сердце Кроули едва не распалось на части.

Он следил за ангелом много-много лет — всегда издали, раз за разом искусно упуская шансы познакомиться, представиться, _узнать_. Он ходил за ангелом по питейным Рима, смотрел на боль на его лице при виде Иисуса (отличный был парень, жаль, умер ни за что), оценивал вслед за ним пьесы Шекспира и кормил уток в Сент-Джеймсе [1]. Он всегда был рядом, прятался в тени, отворачивал лицо, прятал глаза за глухими черными очками, смотрел и слушал.

Вместе с ангелом он попробовал телесную пищу. Тот пристрастился к еде, Кроули — к алкоголю. Ангел полюбил книги, Кроули — плоды прогресса. Ангел носил старомодные, но комфортные одежды, Кроули старался одеваться по последней моде.

Кто бы знал, сколько раз он сидел в Бентли возле книжного. Сколько раз хотел зайти, представиться. Может, позвать в Ритц? Или на пикник. Но раз за разом он не находил смелости и уезжал прочь. 

Он издали смотрел, как ангел старается предотвратить Армагеддон, и желал его диким планам осуществиться, чтобы и следующие тысячи лет смотреть на него и набираться сил хотя бы сказать "Привет".

Как и в Эдеме, он обратился змием и смотрел со стороны, притаившись в тени ангара. Всадники, люди — все они не были важны. Важен был лишь ангел, вновь стиснувший рукоять меча сильной ладонью.

А затем Гавриил и Вельзевул исчезли, земля дрогнула, и он понял, что грядёт. Сам Люцифер, не дожидаясь Апокалипсиса, явился на Землю, полыхая гневом. 

Кроули ненавидел себя за слабость, что не дала ему подняться к ангелу в Эдеме, за то, что шесть тысяч лет лишь наблюдал со стороны, не сказав ни слова, за то, что не предложил свою помощь.

Но больше всего Кроули ненавидел себя за то, что глубоко в душе желал ангелу неудачи: чтобы встать напротив него, узнать цвет его глаз и _пасть под ударом его меча_.

**Author's Note:**

> Сент-Джеймс считается старейшим парком в Лондоне. В книге авторы шутят над парком, упоминая, что шпионы разных стран часто проводят там тайные встречи.


End file.
